A teahcers secret
by Timyt44
Summary: Two teachers end up finding out about each others deepest secret, but bond over it. Please review. This is my first story so sorry if its bad.
1. Finding out

Chelsea Lawrence was a high school teacher. She taught media. She was a young woman still in her 20's, but she wasn't like most women. Chelsea was a she-male. This was kept a secret for most of her life, and she never really told anyone. But what made this extra appendage difficult was the fact that she was a lesbian also, and trying to sleep with a woman without her knowing you have a penis is pretty hard. This mostly kept her single, but in some cases this was a good thing. Chelsea was into some freaky and kinky things. Mainly she was obsessed with anal, and she has always wanted to fuck another woman with a penis, even get fucked. When she goes to work everyday she gets nervous mainly because half the woman are really fucking hot. One friend at work she really gets hard over is Chloe Sullivan. Chloe is another teacher a couple of years older, and god damn she is hot. There is one thing about Chloe that Chelsea doesn't know though, she herself has a dick hanging below. This secret was exposed soon enough though. One day Chloe had to go to the toilet, when she entered she could hear noises from one of the other stalls. It was Chelsea jerking off her 7inch dick. Chelsea hadn't locked the stall properly without noticing. Chloe approached the stall door, and pushed it open. Chelsea panicked and tried to hide her man meat, all Chloe could do was stand and stare. Slowly Chloe got aroused, and told Chelsea to calm down. Chelsea managed to get herself together and calm herself. Once she had Chloe said to her "I need to show you something". Chloe then dropped her skirt revealing a 7inch dick with nice smooth balls. The more each other stared the more both of them were aroused and started to stiffen. In a matter of seconds both of them were rock hard. Chelsea got up and kissed Chloe right on the lips, opening Chloes mouth and sticking her tongue in and tasting every nook and cranny. after a solid 2 minutes of making out Chloe pulled away for breath and to suggest that they go somewhere more private. They both put their clothes back on and quickly walked through the school to a classroom that wasn't going to be used for the rest of the day. They both stripped down to the skin and immediately clashed their mouthes together again. Kissing each other as sloppy as possible, spreading their saliva all over each others face and mouth. After a few minutes they broke apart and Chloe grabbed Chelseas dick causing her to gasp. She stroked back and forth causing a nice drop of pre cum to leak out of her tip. Chloe raised her other hand and groped Chelseas tit and started to massage it. Chelsea was now moaning and groaning. Chloe then dropped to her knees and stuck her tongue out to massage the tip of Chelseas head. She then took her tongue and put it all the way at the base to her balls and started to lick all the way up back and forth, until she finally stuck her mouth around the base and started sucking. Chelsea couldn't contain herself, she was moaning like she had never done before. Chelsea feeling her throbbing cock in Chloes mouth, put her hand on her ass and started to finger her own asshole. With her other hand on Chloes head encouraging her to keep on going. Soon Chloes head was bobbing up and down furiously, causing massive amounts of spit and saliva to fall down her chin and over Chelseas dick. Chelsea soon reached her limit when Chloe started licking her nuts, making Chelsea moan loudly as she cummed all over Chloes face and In her mouth. Chloe got off her knees and kissed Chelsea making her cum swap. Chelsea loved the taste of her cum, it was sweet and salty which she loved. She would often cum in her own mouth at home when she was feeling horny. So for someone else to do it was pretty hot to her. Chelsea then took her finger out of her ass and stuck it in Chloes mouth making Chloe hunger for ass. With Chelseas dick all lubed up with cum and spit, she turned Chloe around and bent her over a desk. She lined her fat cock up with her nice looking, tight, puckerd asshole. She teased her tip in and out making Chloe moan loudly and almost cum right there on the spot. Chelsea finally sticks It in and slowly pushes her dick In more and more. With each inch it sunk in Chloe moaned more and more. Soon Chelseas whole dick was in, giving her the urge to pound this nice hole she has managed to penetrate. She started to slowly pump in and out, from balls deep to the tip. Soon they found a rhythm and they were fucking with glorious passion and speed. You could hear the sound of Chelseas pelvis slapping Chloes huge ass cheeks. Chloe then grabbed her own sausage and jerked her self off. Soon Chelsea was feeling pressure build up in her dick, as well as Chloe. They both cam at the same time, Chelsea shooting shot after shot of cum in Chloes ass, while Chloe screamed shooting cum into the air and all over the desk. Chelsea pulled out with a very satisfied moan and watched the cum overflow out of her ass. Chelsea bent down and licked all the cum that fell out, making Chloe groan in pleasure. When Chelsea was done licking, Chloe turned around and they both grabbed each others dicks. They both slowly jerked each other off. Then Chloe had an idea, she looked Chelsea right in the eye and said " we should dock". Chelsea being as kinky and horny as ever lit up at this idea. Chloe then lined her dick up with Chelseas and pushed in as Chelsea pulled her own foreskin over Chloes dick. Most would think this would be painful, but as both of them were as fucked up and kinky as each other loved every second it. As Chelsea stretched her skin over she couldn't help but moan. Once it reached Chloes base Chelsea grabbed her dick and started to rub back and forth. Both of them moaning as they basically jerked off together. As Chelsea was rubbing their dicks Chloe grabbed each of their balls and started to fondle each others ball sacks. All of these feelings combined eventually got to them, both of them cam into each others dicks. Chelsea having her own skin over Chloes, her dick got fatter with Chloes cum filling it up. They both then pulled their penises away, causing a load of cum to fall on the floor. Chloe then wanted to get her dick wet, she pushed Chelsea down to her knees and pulled her head into her cock. Chelsea opened her mouth and deep throated her thick cock as soon as her lips locked around the thick piece of meat, gagging and bobbing her head up and down Chloes shaft. Chloe was moaning harder than she ever has, she could feel her second orgasm coming on, and with one last lick of Chelseas tongue around her knob head she lost it, cuming in Chelseas mouth and pulling out with a popping sound and shooting all over her face. She pulled Chelsea off the floor and helped her clean up with her tongue. Chloe had never tasted her cum before, but it was definitely a taste she would love to get used to. With Chloes dick now nice and wet she lied Chelsea on her back on the cum covered desk. Chelsea lifted her legs up and spread her thighs, exposing her pretty hole. Chloe should have no problem fitting her cock inside Chelseas ass, due to the amount of toys and objects Chelsea has put up there. Chloe lined her dick up with her hole and went straight in. When Chloe hit balls deep both women moaned in unison, and Chloe rocked her hips back and forth, getting more and more aggressive. Chloe then stuck a toe in her mouth and sucked it like she sucked Chelseas dick moments ago. This extra pleasure sent Chelsea over the edge as her cock that as bouncing all over the place let loose and came in a furious state, showing everywhere. Chloe wasn't done though. Chloe got rougher and rougher, eventually lifting her leg on the desk to get extra leverage, as she smashed Chelseas tight bum hole. With Chelsea near unconsciousness and covered in her own cum, Chloe finally came inside her with furious power. Shot after shot of cum was shooting out and wouldn't stop, Chelsea thought she was going to explode. Finally Chloe finished coming inside her, and she pulled out with a massive moan from both of them. Chloe helped Chelsea off the desk, mainly because Chelsea was Shaking so much from the amazingly brutal fuck she just got, with cum still leaking out of each others bums they laid back down on the desk except Chloe on the bottom, and Chelsea climbing on top of her making the 69 position. They both stuck each others dicks in their mouths and started sucking as hard as they cold while fingering each others asses. Both of them gagging and drooling saliva over their chins and cocks, they were in pure heaven. Chelsea had been dreaming of this day since she knew what sex was, and Chloe was so happy she wasn't the only one with fucked up fantasies like her own. Soon they were ready to come "Together baby" said Chelsea "Fuck me" was all Chloe could say in response as the the pleasure was that intense. Both of them came screaming out in pure ecstasy, with cum flying every where, in their hair, eyes, mouth and all over the room. They both played there panting and gasping for air. Eventually they caught there breath back, got up and cleaned themselves off, got back Into their clothes and left work early to go have some more fun at home, and hopefully get more fucked up and kinky with each other.


	2. Chloe goes first

Chloe and Chelsea were at home on the couch watching a movie. Ever since they found out about each others secret they have been deeply in love, turns out they even shared the same sexual fantasies. These sexual fantasies were wildly kinky, from docking, to foot fetish, to something they have been wanting to try for a few weeks now. This new kink was scat. This idea came to Chelsea one time when she was taking a shit in the toilet, but when wiping she got some shit on her finger. Instead of washing and wiping it off, she decided to lick it off. Chelsea instantly loved the taste. She introduced it to Chloe one night and Chloe loved it just as much. They finally decided that tonight was the night they were finally going to "do it" properly. Chelsea was sitting on Chloes lap, then Chelsea started to feel Chloes hard thick man meat start to harden, sliding in-between her cracked straining abasing her pants. Chloe getting hard was getting Chelsea hard and eventually they both looked at each other will absolute lust in each others eyes and started to kiss passionately. Chelsea stuck her tongue inside Chloe mouth battling with Chloes. After at least 5 minutes of kissing and groaning, they decided to take it to the bedroom. They stripped naked and both of them standing with the dicks standing at attention slapping into their stomaches and swaying side to side as they moved to the bed. Chelsea then said to Chloe "You first", Chloe responding happily by laying Chelsea down and squatting over her head. Chelsea started to jerk herself off while eating for the delicious shit to fall out. "Here it comes" Chloe moaned, causing Chelsea to open her mouth as wide as possible. In one loud groan from Chloe two big logs fell out of her stretched asshole. Chelsea loving the smell and taste so much instantly tried to chew and swallow it all, she even stuck two fingers in Chloes ass to help finger out more shit.

With half of the shit swallowed and down her throat, Chloe got off her face and leaned down to kiss her shit covered lover. Both of them now passionately kissing and sharing Chloe shit. Both of their faces were smeared with shit and their hands covered in it. Chelsea then slid her fingers in to Chloe's mouth making Chloe suck her fingers clean. Chloe then let out another shit onto the bed and picked it up, then put it all over Chelseas dick using it as lube. Chloe then climbed on Chelseas lap and stuck Chelseas shit covered dick up her shit covered ass. Chelsea grabbed Chloes big juicy ass with her shit covered hands and moved her ass up and down, while thrusting her hips up and down causing both women to moan in ecstasy. "OOOHHHH! FUCK ME!" Chloe screamed. With Chelseas 8inch cock buried deep in Chloes ass, the taste of shit in her mouth, and the smell of shit in her nose sent her over the edge making Chelsea cum deep in Chloes anal rectum. She pulls her shit and cum covered dick out of her lover and then started to lick and suck Chloes rectum. Chloe layed on her back and pulled her legs to her chest giving Chelsea a better look and angel. Chloe then started to jerk herself off while Chelsea ate her ass out. Chelsea managing to dig out plenty off cum and still pulling out lumps of brown juicy shit. With the pleasure of her ass being eaten out and her cock being pumped Chloe came all over herself, in her hair, mouth and tits. Chelsea then licked all the way up Chloe's body scraping as much cum as she could then kissing Chloe right on the mouth, then whispering "my turn".


End file.
